Ill
by FireNose
Summary: 14 year old Kanda Yuu has his own problems without worrying about some bean sprouts, but he finds he would prefer to fix hers first. female Allen! Yullen
1. Ill

---Ill---

_Every step became painful, she could barely stand at this point._

_She couldn't even remember where she was__…_

_She could see light through her blurred eyes though, that meant people right? Maybe IT was there as well. __Wherever__ THERE was. She couldn't__ tell how far away it was__, maybe it wasn't even a __town? Maybe she was dead. She couldn't tell anymore though, even without looking, she knew a trail of blood followed her as she headed towards the light. She could still feel it running down her face, it had to go somewhere._

_She could feel her feet give way underneath her. she didn't even care though, she just wanted to fall… fall to the ground and die. It would be best, wouldn't it? That man said she was only a killer waiting to happen. It's what the world wants, for her to just die before that could happen, right?_

_She never felt the ground hit her though, something __s__topped her at one point. Everything seemed to be in slow motion to her, so the few seconds it took felt like minutes. Maybe it did take minutes, maybe she had fallen off a cliff and was stuck on a branch half way down._

_This was proved wrong though, she could hear something, like a rhythm. 'a heart beat?'_

_She felt herself being flipped over to face what she assumed would be the sky, but a shadow was block__ing her view of the sea of clouds. She caught a glimpse of black silk hair and dark blue eyes before she slipped out of her already weak consciousness…_


	2. Illness

---Illness---

_One year later..._

"GET BACK HERE YOU GAKI!" Daisya grinned as he kept running away from the strange boy chasing him. He wasn't important though, now that he had the innocence he had been holding. He was probably just another idiot who thought it as a valuable item to sell.

"I said, GIVE IT BACK!" The boy screamed again as the two weaved through the streets of Fukuoka. Daisya noticed some of the people seemed to be staring at him with astonishment or pitying looks. What was so wrong?

Before he could think anything else though, a shadow came over him and someone jumped in front of him. A boy with long, midnight black hair and sharp, dark blue eyes, pointed the black katana in his hand at him. Daisya took a step back but the murderous intent in the older boy's eyes froze him from doing anything more.

"hand it over." He said dangerously. Daisya stuttered a bit, "y-you idiot. It-it's nothing worth any-""I SAID HAND IT OVER BEFORE I KILL YOU!" every inch of his words spat venom and seriousness.

Daisya held it tighter in his hand though. No way was he just handing a piece of innocence over to a commoner. The looks the people around him from the townsfolk seemed to be saying to just give it back to him and run away.

"G-give me o-one reason I should!"

"Because you pick pocketed it from my hand, and it's mine!" He spat, "so give it back!"

Before Daisya could do anything though, the boy raced at him and punched him in the jaw. He fell backwards, his grip on the innocence lost and it fell to the boy's feet. The Japanese boy picked it up and he glared down at Daisya before running off.

"that looks pretty bad, Daisya." A voice said. Daisya turned to see his general there, a hand held out. Daisya took it and stood straight up. Daisya snorted, "that guy just ran off with it." he mumbled.

An old woman with grey hair came up to the two. She smiled at them, "would you two be needing a room for tonight?" she asked. Tiedoll smiled and nodded. "thank you."

Back at the old ladies inn, the two exorcists sat at the dinner table while she poured them some tea and sat down herself. "so, you two haven't been around these parts, have you?" she asked.

Daisya nodded so fast he felt his neck almost snap, "how's you know?"

"because only a foreigner would be stupid enough to steal those crystals from that boy." She said, making Daisya fall over. "what!?" Tiedoll wasn't paying attention to his pupil though and was staring at the woman curiously, "you mean, he has more of them in his possession?" he asked. The old woman nodded. All this caused Daisya to snap back to reality and stare in shock. "you mean, he's like, collecting them!?"

"Every few months Kanda, that's what we call him by, finds a new one, and brings them back home. Back to _her._" she said. Daisya lifted an eyebrow, "her?""no one knows who it is, but the rumor is that around a year ago, Kanda found a sick little girl bleeding from her forehead outside of the town and brought her back to his house. They say that her illness causes her skin to turn deathly grey, and her hair turn black. It only happens when she isn't in the sun, or when she is asleep. No one knows much about her though, because no one dares go near the nobles house, they're brutal." She said and then smiled, "they say that when she is normal though, she has the most beautiful pure white hair and silver eyes you've ever seen. Like a fallen angel."

Daisya could tell his general was thinking the same thing. _'Noah'_

"So, what does it have to do with those crystals?" Tiedoll asked.

The woman sighed, "well, many doctors and monks have come to try and 'cure' her, but sadly they can never figure out what is wrong with her. Kanda once said that she said one of those crystals could cure her, but only a certain specific one. She had been carrying one when he found her but it disappeared and turned his precious family sword's blade pure black. So, the boy is always hunting for the crystals, once he was gone two whole months before he came back almost dead." She said.

Tiedoll and Daisya thanked the woman and left to go to their rooms. All Daisya could think of was the woman's story though. Could the Noah be using this Kanda guy to hunt down innocence to find the heart? And it sounded as though he was an accommodator to it himself. They had to go see this kid.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kanda held the crystal in his hand tightly, making sure no one else tried to steal it. He slid open a hallway door to reveal a large, almost empty room that he had promised he would someday fill. There was a large bed near the back with a girl laying in it, sitting up and facing the door like she had been expecting him to show up that moment.

She had shoulder length, soft, clean white hair and two bright, silver-grey eyes, one of which had a strange scar running down it. Her skin was pale, almost the same color as he hair, and, even though it was covered up by the kimono she wore, she had a horribly scarred and cut up left arm. He almost hesitated when he thought he might just be adding to them in a moment.

But he didn't, he walked over to her bedside and she smiled at him, "hi, Yuu." She said. Kanda smiled for the first time that day since the incident earlier. "Hey, Moyashi." He teased, and it worked. Her face immediately started to twitch from the nickname. "it's Allen! Allen Walker!" she said through gritted teeth, so she wouldn't yell.

He rolled his eyes, "what kind of name is 'Allen' for a girl." He said. "Why not Ella, or Ali?" She shrugged but didn't reply, as if she was waiting for something. Kanda knew that she knew he had the crystal, he never came back home from a hunt until he actually found one. No matter how hard he searched though, there seemed to always be strange creatures around them , like they were trying to get it as well. They didn't seem smart enough to do that though.

"here…" he said and held it out. Allen nodded and held out her left arm out.

Kanda took a deep breath before he put the crystal to the back of her hand. It started to sink in, but then, it wasn't even half way in before it started to static and shots of electricity shot out. Allen let out a scream before the crystal popped out of her hand and flew across the room, landing on the ground.

Kanda wasn't paying attention to the crystal though as he shot up and held down the girl before she fell off the bed. There were tears in her eyes from the pain but she tried to hold most of them back, and it was obvious why.

On the back of the girls hand was a large, bloody whole that was half way through her hand. It was a bloody mess and you could see her bone and muscle. Kanda felt like screaming or… or SOMETHING! He hated this. It happened every time…

Kanda lowered his head and fisted up his hands. "damn it…" he mumbled as he ran over to the cupboard and grabbed a pre-made aid set. Kanda was disgusted at the fact they did this so many times they knew exactly what to do. It wasn't right.

Kanda finished cleaning and bandaging her latest wound to Allen's poor arm and then went to go pick up the crystal. He stared at it with pure hatred and disgust. He hated it so much he just wanted to crush it into dust, but something in the back of his mind seemed to stop him. For now he ignored his thoughts and walked over to the side table where a large jewelry box sat.

He opened the box and put it down next to others just like it. five others to be exact. This would make six. Six whole attempts. Six times failed and six times he had hurt her. But, he had to collect them, right? To find the one that belonged to her. they had been in some of the most random places, and Allen herself was from England where she had found the one that had now fuzzed with Mugen, his families katana.

What if hers wasn't even in Japan? It could be _anywhere _in the world, and what if he didn't even have enough time to search that far? It had been an entire year, and it was getting worse. Her mind used to fight it, it was obvious by how her skin struggled to switch colors in her sleep and how she used to get nose bleeds from the strain. Now her skin changed like she had simply stepped into a shaded place, and the only blood came from the cross wounds along her forehead, And there was more and more every time…

He looked up to see Allen wiping away the last of the tears. She suddenly noticed Kanda was looking at her and gave him a strained smile. He could only smile back, not wanting to cause her more pain, and petted her hair.

He had ended up hurting her again, he wasn't even sure he wanted to go and find more, if all it does is hurt her…

He leaned forward and kissed the girl's forehead affectionately and slightly apologetically. "go to sleep." He mumbled. Allen just smiled up at him with her usual warm smile with a slight shade color in her face. "night." She said back and buried herself under the covers while Kanda left to go to his own room.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_By the by: Kanda is 14 and Allen is 12(cause I assume that D.gray-man takes place after Kanda's birthday.)_

_I have had this weird obsession with Kiddy Yullen lately, but it makes for such an adorable mental image! I can't help it! Kanda and Allen are just so cute as chibi! Well… half chibi, but that's no less cute! Also, the whole, Allen's a girl thing… I don't know, the story just seemed to work better with Allen as a girl._

_Next Chapter: Curiosity never killed the cat, otherwise Kanda should have been dead by now.__**' Ill Day'**_


	3. Ill Day

---Ill Day---

_Allen woke up weeks later. She felt stiff and week and very hungry. She barely had the strength to open her eyes._

_When she did though, she was anything but regretting it. There sat a small Asian boy, maybe a few years older, with the black silky hair she remembered from her… dream? She didn't know what it had been or if it ever happened, but it was definitely the same hair. He had his head resting on his arm on the bed, asleep, while his other was loosely holding hers._

_She smiled and raised her other hand to pet the boys head, but he didn't stir. She began to look around. It was a fairly empty room, a bed, a side table, and wardrobe and cupboard off to the side.__ The structure seem Japanese, she guessed from pictures she had seen. On the side table was few candles along with syringes and other basic medical tools. an IV was also attached to her arm._

_The door suddenly slid open, and a tall lady with Jet black hair in a kimono, holding a tea set, came in. She looked surprised for a moment at the girl before she smiled and walk over. "I see you're finally up," she said as she put the tea down and started to pour it. Allen nodded as she took the cup handed to her, "thank you…" she said __quietly __and then looked down at the sleeping boy._

_The lady let out a quiet chuckle, "__he was the one who found you, he hasn't slept in a few days, so he probably won't wake up so easily." She said. Allen nodded her head and took a sip of the green tea. The lady cleaned up the room and then left again, leaving Allen and her son, Allen assumed, alone again._

_As the lady predicted, it took quite a long time for the boy to wake up, __Allen herself was about to fall back to sleep when __he __started to wake. __His eyes slowly blinked open to show the dark blue color she remembered. IT took a moment for him to process but as soon as his brain realized the girl was also awake he quickly jumped back a small shade of pink covered his face and he turned away._

_"y-you're awake…" he said quietly. Allen nodded and smiled, "thank you for saving me." She said kindly. The boy snorted, "whatever…" he mumbled, but Allen didn't miss how his chin was held slightly higher. She let out a small giggle which caused the boy to spin his head around and glare at her, "what's so funny!?" he said. She gave her usual innocent smile and shook her head, "nothing…" she assured. __the boy didn't believer, but didn't push it. The white haired girl held out her hand, "my name's Allen Walker." She said. He hesitated for a moment before he took it and shook her hand._

_"Kanda Yuu…"_

----------------------------------------------------------------

Kanda was back in town the next morning, they had ran out of Anpan, of which was the Moyashi's favorite snack and that just wouldn't do, now would it?

Kanda had the streets memorized by now, he rarely ever bothered to come to town before Allen came, but now his mom says he goes more often than she does. He still kept forgetting to ask around and he would end up going to town to buy something and bringing it back, only to be told they were out of something else, and he would go back and forth instead of buying everything at once.

A scream caught him out of his thoughts, he looked over to see a man with a gun for a face pointing don at a woman. He cursed under his breath and ran over. The gun went off and there were screams, but the woman was fine. It was Kanda who had taken the over sized bullet to his arms. Unknown to him though, A certain general and his pupil were watching from the crowd.

The akuma fully transformed, it was one of the ball formed ones. They were easier to kill, Kanda knew from experience, it was the loud ones that were tougher to destroy. Kanda pulled the bullet that was, as far as he knew, simply oversized and stomped on it to crush it before he launched at the Akuma,, pulling out Mugen and cleanly cutting right through it.

The noise had attracted more hiding among the crowed, and Kanda cursed his luck when he spotted the strange baby-like one. Kanda jumped at them, destroying them quickly, leaving only the talking one who just smirked at Kanda and fired bullets at him. Kanda jumped out of the way, blocking a couple that couldn't be dodged with his katana and arms. Once again, he pulled the over-sized bullet out, completely unaware of any abnormalities of it.

Daisya was wide eyed. "ey, old man, he's gotten shot by those bullets a bunch a times and he's not getting infected! What's up with this guy!?" Tiedoll didn't answer though, unsure how the boy was doing it as well. Then, he saw it, a singly virus star shown upon the back of his neck, but it shattered back into normal skin only seconds later. _'could he be fighting it off?'_ he thought.

Kanda finally finished off the stupid thing, leaving him in the clearing, blood covered and panting. He sheathed Mugen and wiped drops of blood off his face and turned to head out. Some people in the crowd looked gratefully at him, or smiled, but he knew they wouldn't come near him. Not only was he the nobles son, but he had just clearly shown he himself was dangerous. No matter how grateful they were to him for saving their lives, they still feared him.

He didn't pay attention to the looks he got from the people further in town who didn't know what happened, he just walked over to the bakery and bought the Anpan for Moyashi like he had told her he would, and went straight home. His mother caught him sneaking in though, and insisted him changing. So now, he was forced to wear his yukata. It wasn't his most favorite outfit, let's say.

By the time he finally got to Allen's room, he looked about to snap. That anger quickly turned to worry though, when he opened the door and found the girl on the floor next to her bed, trying to pull herself back up. He quickly rushed over and pulled her up off the floor and back into bed, "baka, don't do such stupid things when no one's around." He scolded. She just gave a nervous laugh, "sorry…" she said.

Kanda suddenly remembered the Anpan and pulled the bag out of his sleeve and handed it to Allen. "here." He said blankly. Her eyes practically turned into neon lights along with her cheeks. She grabbed the bag and put it down on the other side of her before wrapping her arms around Kanda's neck and hugged him. "thank you!" she said, while Kanda's face turned red and awkwardly hugged back.

She finally let go after a moment and quickly dug into the bag and stuck one into her mouth before holding one out to Kanda. Kanda shook his head, "you know I don't eat sweets." He said. She gave him a mock-sad look but he knew she was happy to eat them all herself, it was just her natural polite way to offer one to him. Kanda took a seat and poured himself a cup of green tea while he watched the girl devour the buns one after another.

--------------------------------------------------------

Daisya poked his head from behind the tree, staring in awe at the huge Japanese style house. "that kid lives _here_!?" he said. Tiedoll, who was right behind him, nodded, "of course, his father is a noble, what did you expect?" he let out a short chuckle.

Daisya rolled his eyes, but then grinned, "so, are we gonna sneak in over the walls?" he asked, pulling a rope out of thin air. Tiedoll shook his head though, "that would be rude, and very stupid. You don't know if they have guards on the other side." He said. Daisya pouted, "yeah, but I do know that they don't have innocence and I do!" he smirked as the situation played out in his head.

Tiedoll sighed, "and what will you do if that boy that _does _have innocence comes and fights you? He definitely has something in there he wants to protect and, as much as I hate to say it, he's much stronger than you." "hey!" Tiedoll laughed at his pupil's reaction, but then went serious. "come to think of it… from what that woman said, he couldn't have had it for more than a year, and he's almost as strong as a general. This boy is dangerous and I would rather him be with us than against us." He said.

"so, how are we going to get in?"

"we're going to try a way that is completely new to you."

"and that is…"

"we're going to be polite!" Daisya pouted, "old bastard…" he mumbled as he followed his master to the door.

They were escorted to a room after they were granted entrance, where a woman, most likely the nobles wife, sat at on a pillow at what Daisya named as a coffee table. She smiled, "welcome, sirs, how may I help you? It's not often someone braves a visit to our home." She said.

Tiedoll gave a kind smile, "We came here so my pupil here could apologize to your son for an incident in town yesterday. Also, we heard about an ill girl that was staying here?" The woman seemed to brighten up even more at the mention of the girl. "You must be speaking of Allen! What a little blessing she is." She said as she rested her face on her hand with a dreamy look. Daisya gave her a funny look, "Allen? Isn't that a boy's name?" Tiedoll slapped a hand over his mouth, "don't be rude, Daisya." He mumbled.

The woman nodded towards the other door in the room, "they're in the room next to the pond. I would come with you, but my husband will be home soon." She said. They thanked her and headed to the room she had mentioned. There was a painting on the paper of mountains and birds and flowers, as there was on all the doors.

Daisya, being impatient, just slid the door open without caring for courtesy. A white haired girl that Tiedoll assumed was Allen, who was nibbling on an Anpan and the Japanese boy, Kanda, who was reading and drinking some sort of tea both looked up. Kanda's immediate reaction was to jump off his chair and grab the hilt of Mugen.

Allen just watched from the bed with a surprised and confused look on her face as Kanda took a few steps closer to the bed, "what are _you_ doing in here?" he hissed as he recognized the boy who tried to steal the crystal from him.

Tiedoll stepped between the two boys though, "you are Kanda, right? My name's Froi Tiedoll, and this is my pupil, Daisya." He said. Kanda was scanning the over, and glared harder at them when he saw the cross on the man's coat. "If you've come to 'lift evil spirits' or whatever the hell it is you idiot's do, go find someone else, 'cause you aren't going to heal her." he said, inching closer to Allen in case they tried to take her or something.

Tiedoll shook his head, "we didn't come to heal the girl, I wanted to talk to you." Kanda's eyes widened at this but went back to glaring in less than a moment, "Give me a reason." He hissed. "It's about those… crystals… it might be best to further explain in a different room." He said. Kanda snorted, "and why is that? What's wrong with this room?" he demanded.

Tiedoll didn't say anything, but Kanda didn't miss how the man's eyes wandered to Allen for a split second. Kanda gritted his teeth, the grip on Mugen, "and what's wrong with her hearing!? Whatever it is you have to say, you're going to have to say it in front of both of us!"

"Yuu…" Everyone turned to the girl who had been quiet so far. She just gave Kanda a smile and nodded, "if they really don't want me to hear, I don't mind." she said. Kanda didn't say anything for a while, just standing there staring in shock. after a moment though, he nodded and started towards the door. The other two quietly followed. Tiedoll hesitated at the door for a moment, looking over his shoulder. The girl was still smiling, though it had become sad, as she struggled up out of bed and clung to objects all the way over to the cupboard. She opened it and was pulling something out-"Oi! Old man!"

Tiedoll turned around before he could see what the object was to see the two boys were already at the other end of the walk. Kanda was glaring at him, an obvious sign he knew what Tiedoll had just been doing. Tiedoll gave up and followed after them.

-----------------------------------------------------

Back in Allen's room, she didn't noticed anything. she was too busy rummaging through the cupboard to notice. Slowly, she pulled out a large hourglass that, instead of sand, had a beautiful pink lotus trapped inside. She frowned when she noticed the two whole petals on the bottom. So this had been what he was hiding. She knew something was wrong as soon as the boy had come to her room wearing one of his least favorite outfits. . A few tears blurred her vision.

"…Yuu… You're dying…"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Aw naw! I'm an evil person for doing this I think. Of course we all know about his flower but I made all sad about it. sorry for the long wait(ok it wasn't that long, but I had planned to update the next day after I posted the other two) but my sister got sick, and then I got really frustrated because I started reading a fan fiction and it turned into a LaviKanda and I went all Yullenfangirl and started cursing at my computer and got myself real frustrated. And then last night, I freaked because I restarted my computer, and then when I started up my account, it said everything had been deleted! All of my pictures and writings were gone TTTT thank god for computer nerd dads, he got all of my stuff back for me. Otherwise, enjoy the crap I have written for you with my crappy grammar and spell-check!

O.O wow… Long writers comment…

next chapter: Innocence? and you think you can say anything you want just because you wear that coat? Get out!...'**Ill-manner'**


	4. Ill manner

---Ill-manner---

Kanda sat down on the other side of the table while the old man and clown sat down closest to the door. Kanda gave Tiedoll a harsh glare, "So, what the hell are you doing here. And what do you know about the crystals?" he immediately hissed.

Daisya growled and slapped a hand down, "yeah! Great way to treat people trying to save your life!" he spat. Kanda's eyes widened the slightest but still showed no other emotion but hate. "what the hell are you talking about? My life is in no danger."

Tiedoll shook his head, "not right now at least. But we suspect you're in danger in the near future." He said calmly. Kanda raised an eyebrow, "the 'near future' would be…?""as soon as you get that specific crystal the girl is looking for." Tiedoll decided to try and keep it on the specific subject, not mentioning the crystal's real name.

"and why would you think such a stupid thing?" Kanda hissed. Daisya was getting a bit frustrated, "isn't it obvious? 'cause as soon as you find it, that girl will kill you!" he spat. This struck a nerve apparently, because Kanda's fist was soon sending Daisya against the wall.

Kanda grit his teeth, "_you. _You can't just walk in here and insult her like that, you little bastard!" he hissed. Tiedoll nodded apologetically, "I am sorry for my pupil's rudeness." He said. Kanda just glared at him, "don't give me that crap! You were implying the same thing!" he hissed.

Tiedoll sighed and gave the boy a serious look. "Think about it for a moment, boy. If it were just some random person and they asked this of you, doesn't it seem suspicious when they all look alike?" he asked. Kanda was silent. It was true, if it were just some old guy or lady then it would be kind of suspicious. But it _wasn't _some random person. It was Allen, the girl who had been staying with them for almost a year now!

"there is one that is different from the rest, though." Kanda looked up at him, curious. "it's called the heart. It is the main source for the rest of the shards." He said. "she may be after it to destroy it." Kanda's gave him a death glare, "you have some death wish or something? Allen wouldn't o that!" He yelled at them. Daisya marched forward, "Of course she would! It's her job to! To find and destroy the heart! That's why she crushes them when you find one, because it might be the heart!" He spat.

Kanda looked at him like he was crazy, "What are you talking about? You stupid! She doesn't break them, they're perfectly intact!" he hissed. Daisya and Tiedoll's eyes widened, "what!?"

"you heard me! They're completely intact! Not a scratch on _them_! the only thing scratched is He hand, right around the giant hole it made in her hand! You're so worried about those crystals that are made by the devil, you people get out!" he hissed. Daisya was still in shock but Tiedoll had calmed down. "Innocence." He said. Kanda raised an eyebrow, "what?" "The crystals, they're called innocence.

They aren't made by the devil, they're made by god, to destroy the Akuma, and the Noah, that is what Allen is." He said. Kanda growled, "anything that would dare hurt someone like Allen is _not _a creation by god."

"it is, and we, the dark order, collect the innocence, and give them to their rightful owners to fight the akuma and Noah. See?" he said as he pointed to his coat and then looked up at Kanda. "you, my boy, might also be one of us, with that sword of yours." He said. Kanda's eyes widened as the man continued, "you… may just be an exorcist…"

Kanda fist slammed down on the table, his bangs now covering his eyes. "you… you bastards… Exorcists? Innocence? And you think you can just and say whatever you want because of that coat? Well, to hell with you and your stupid order! GET OUT!" he yelled. Daisya was practically cowering after that, this kid was scary.

Tiedoll sighed and slowly stood up, dragging his shocked pupil along, giving one last glance over his shoulder and shook his head before exiting, leaving Kanda alone in the room. Kanda didn't care at the certain moment though, he was too angry! How dare they! They didn't even know him! know Allen! She could hurt a fly, even if it was trying to kill her! and they just walk in saying she's going to kill him and telling him that he's has to be an exorcist because they said so. Stupid bastards.

Kanda took a deep breath, trying to calm down, before he walked out of the room and down to Allen's. He opened the door, expecting to see the usual smile on her face, but it was nowhere in sight. Her eyes were covered by her bangs and she was pouting. Her cheeks looked stained, like she had been crying?

Kanda walked over to the bed, "Allen?" he asked. They girl looked up at him, her eyes were slightly red. _'so she had been crying…' _he thought. "why didn't you tell me?" she asked. Kanda gave her a questioning look before he caught something out of the corner of his eye.

The cupboard was slightly creaked open and there was a soft glow coming out. That shouldn't be though, his flower was far enough back that it shouldn't be seen. Realization dawned on him and his eyes widened. "you should have said something…" he heard her say and turned to look back at her. Her eyes were watering again, "you really think I wouldn't notice that you were wearing different clothes?" she asked. Kanda sighed and mumbled something that was probably an apology. She smiled and gave him a hug and was, yet again, awkwardly hugged back by the anti-social Japanese boy.

Her memory suddenly snapped back to her and she looked up at Kanda curiously, "so, what did those people want?" she asked. Kanda seemed to go dark. "bastards…" he mumbled and Allen let out a short laugh. Kanda snorted, "it's not funny, and those people need medication! They're crazy! Ranting on about Noahs and exorcists and crap!" he growled. Allen stopped laughing and looked at him shocked, "what?"

"yeah, they called themselves exorcists! And went on saying you were a killer! Those bastards, they don't even know you!" he hissed. Allen's eyes were wide. Those people… they said the same thing that that man had said to her once. She hadn't harmed a thing in her life… except…

"Moyashi?" She snapped out of her thoughts immediately and glared at him, "'m not a bean sprout!" she snapped. Kanda smirked, "sure you aren't." he said sarcastically. She pouted, "meany…"

"Oi, anyways, I'm gonna go get our dinner." He said. She nodded and waited as Kanda left to get there food.

-----------------------------------------------------

_Ta-di-di-da! Awesome crap chapter! It was a very… emotional? Angry? Angsty? anyways, no more petals are going to fall 'cause the third one falls in the anime when he's 18 so it doesn't really work… I don't know why, I just don't want to mess that thing up… don't ask why… I'm running out of things that start with Ill!_

_Next Chapter: Fukuoka is a big place! What's bigger is it's Akuma population! A first and maybe last glance at the sunset. __**'Ill-fated'**_


	5. Ill Fated, Part One

_"Almost there! Quit complaining!"_

_Kanda pushed himself up onto the rock and turned around to help pull the white haired girl up beside him. She was already out of breath and they had only been walking for a few minutes. It showed how weak the last month in bed had made her along with the nightly blood loss from her illness. _

_"can't we just stop for a moment…" she whined as she collapsed onto the ground. Kanda rolled his eyes, "no! It's right over there! Come on!" he said and started tugging on her arm to get up. She sighed and__let the boy drag her the rest of the way up the hill. Exhausted by the time they got there(eve__n though it was only a few meters) She ended up leaning on Kanda just to stand up, which made the dark haired boy turn slightly pink._

_Allen looked up and gasped at the view. The sky was many shades of red and orange, turning blue higher up, and causing a shadow to fall over Fukuoka. The sun was already down, leaving a thin gold line over everything. There were a few stray stars, mixed in with the thin red clouds, that became an ocean of them the higher you looked. __The moon was already out, you could see it mixed among the fading orange and red. __Allen was amazed, expecting to wake up any moment, because surely, nothing so beautiful could exist in the waking __world._

_She looked at Kanda though the corner of her eye and decide that maybe it could, though. Something THAT PERSON had told her suddenly popped up into her mind, and she smiled. "looks like it'll be sunny tomorrow." She said._

_Kanda looked at her confused, "what?" "the sky is red at night, so it'll be sunny tomorrow. If it was red in the morning, then it would rain." She explained. Kanda, once again, rolled his eyes, "Che, that's just an old sailors and housewives tale." He mumbled. this is the type of sentence you don't usually regret saying right afterwards. but hey, a lot of things that shouldn't happen do happen it seems…_

_Allen grinned,__ "If I'm the wife, then you must be the husband!" she said cheerily. Kanda's face lit up red and quickly turned his head to look the other way. "d-don't say such weird things…" he mumbled.__ Even though she was already 12, the girl always talked like she was either 5 or 50.__ Allen gave an amused smile, her own cheeks slightly red. Though each other didn't __know it, they both thought they sort of liked that idea._

_As the sky slowly shaded into a more purplish shade, a sudden pain went through Allen's head. She fell, putting all her weight against Kanda as her hand flew up to her forehead. Kanda was surprised for a moment before he slowly sat her down, "Allen!?" _

----------------------------------------------------------------

Allen looked up when she heard the door slide open and an annoyed looking samurai stepped in. Allen smiled, "forget something in town again?" she asked. Kanda only 'Che'-ed as he strapped Mugen to his belt and headed towards the door. Before he could walk by though, Allen grabbed his sleeve.

Kanda looked back at her, surprised. Allen gave him a puppy dog look, "can I come!? " She asked cutely. Kanda's cheeks started to heat up, "b-baka. You'll make yourself sick again, you haven't been out of bed for almost two months."

"that's why I should go!" she whined and pouted, "I'm so tired of just staring at the ceiling all the time. Please!?" she asked again. Kanda seemed to debate it for a moment, but it wasn't long before he did the obvious. With a sigh, he nodded and turned around to help the girl out of bed.

Allen grabbed on to Kanda's arms as she slipped off the mattress and onto her two feet that wobbled from lack of use. Kanda slowly let his grip on the girl's arm loose as she started taking a few steps. It became clear that even gravity seemed to be against the Asian boy though as the girl slipped forward, causing Kanda's automatic reaction to be to catch her. this is all how a certain white haired girl happened to now have her arm up against Kanda's chest while her head was buried against his neck and the raven haired boy's own arms wrapped around her.

Kanda's face had never been so red, and to make it worse, his mother had to come in at that moment. She held up a piece of paper, "Yuu, I thought you might like to- oh…" she said, with an astonished look on her face. Scratch the earlier note, _now _his cheeks were redder than they had ever been(or even technically possible) "It-It's not--s-she fell and I-- It's--" Kanda's mom smiled, "oh, don't mind me, I just though you and koi would like a grocery list instead of forgetting things and hafting to go back and forth. Bye-bye." She said as she dropped the note.

While Kanda couldn't stop turning redder and redder, Allen just looked confused and tilted her head. "Koi? I don't get it, are we getting fish?" she asked and looked up at Kanda, but no answer came from the Japanese boy, strangely with one eye closed.

"e-enough of this, come on!" he said quickly as he left Allen to stand up on her own and picked up the grocery list. Allen, being her naïve self, was still confused, but followed the boy by clinging to objects. "wait up!" she said as Kanda started rushing down the hall. The boy froze and quickly ran back, only now remembering she couldn't walk well.

Allen was clinging to Kanda's arms all the way outside before she tried to walk by herself. She still kept a hold on his sleeve with one hand though. Her feet wobbled slightly, but she could stay up. By the time they got to town, she was walking right beside Kanda with no problem, but Kanda could tell she was already getting slightly tired and short of breath.

The people around were staring at the pair, or more of the strange girl that was walking with the nobles son. It was an odd sight to see _anyone _anywhere near a nobles family member, but what was more is that she looked the exact opposite of him. The rumor of a strange girl living at the nobles house had also spread throughout the large town of Fukuoka, and that was the first thing the people thought about when they saw the two kids walking together around town, some sort of list in hand.

The staring was starting to get to Allen who hadn't seen so many people in over a year, and ended up half hiding behind Kanda, her hand fisting around a piece of his shirt, which, as guessed, highly embarrassed Kanda, but her tried not to look affected in front of so many people.

The first person to actually talk to the pair, though, was an old lady which Kanda had recognized as the inn owner. She was one of the few who would talk to him, though he still hadn't known her name. she was one of those smart old lady types, who complained about everyone's 'stupidity and stereotypic view' towards everything. Maybe that was why he could stand her.

"Good morning Kanda." She said and looked to Allen, "is this that sick girl?" she asked, noticing the bandages along her forehead. Kanda nodded, "she was bored so I brought the moyashi along" he said and smirked as she pouted, "I am not!" she mumbled, but quickly returned to smiling and held out her hand, "My name's Allen, nice to meet you." She said.

The lady raised an eyebrow and shook her hand, "nice to meet you. So, you must be from Europe I'm guessing with that name?" she asked. Allen nodded, "but I don't remember much of it…"

Kanda suddenly stepped away from Allen and gently pushed her closer to the old lady, "you stay here while I get the rest of the things on the list." He said. Allen pouted," why can't I come?" she whined. Kanda snorted, "because you're already exhausted and we aren't even half way down the list yet, that's why. You can stay here and talk to her." he said as he nodded his head towards the inn owner.

The lady nodded and patted the girls shoulder, who flinched slightly in surprise, "he's right, you look tired, come inside with me and I'll get you a cup of tea." She said. Allen gave a mock-sad smile and nodded waving goodbye to Kanda as the old lady took her hand and helped her up the stairs into the inn.

Kanda stood there for a moment before he left to get the rest of the groceries.

The old lady closed the door as Allen wobbled the last few steps over to the couch before collapsing. She was exhausted from walking, but that's what happens when you're stuck in bed for weeks at a time. Allen looked around the room. It was much more filled than hers, with little trinkets and candles and furniture all over the place. She had a coffee table that was covered by stacks of closed and opened books along with two well-used candles that were still lit and some jewelry scattered here and there along with some paint brushes and scrolls for writing.

Things from all around the world were hung on the walls and sat upon the shelves. There was a huge mask, looking from the Caribbean maybe. Allen wasn't fluent in global culture, but she had always seen pictures of faraway places that _he _had visited.

The lady smiled as she gave him a cup of green tea, "do you like my collection?" she asked. Allen nodded and looked back to the mask. The woman smiled, "that was a mask hand made by a native man in Hawaii. My son likes to travel, he always gets me something everywhere he goes." She said.

Allen thought it would be nice to travel. She had done some travelling before, but it wasn't to sight see, it was to survive. She wanted to go back to all the places she had been, and just be able to look around, not worrying when she would eat next or if someone in the town knew her in a bad way.

The lady headed towards a door, "I have to go take care of my inn guests now. Feel free to look around if you like." She said as she headed to what Allen assumed was the front room.

Allen sat there, looking around for a moment, before finally deciding to get up. She pushed herself up out of the chair and balanced her way over to a bookshelf. She started eyeing through all of the trinkets, some old books, a scarf, and a small jewelry box that was half opened. Allen moved to the next shelf down. There was only one book, sitting on its side. Candles that had no stand had melted onto the cover. A little clay turtle and an empty glass vase.

And a key…

Allen wondered what it was for. It looked strange, it was like a flower almost. Something fell behind her and she spun around. It was a small jug. She walked over and picked it up, but froze before she could put it back on its table. There was another jewelry box, but it was much more detailed than the other one. The first thing she noticed though, was the lock…

The lock was shaped as a Sakura blossom. Allen looked at the key again. It looked like it would fit… maybe…

Allen took the key and opened the lock. It popped up and Allen slowly pulled it off and opened the box. Inside was a stone. Not just any old stone, it looked like it was made of onyx, and it was shaped as a crescent moon. Another was a clear candy blue, like a sapphire, and was shaped three spheres joined together. A last stone was made of copper, and was a simple squares and rectangle shapes. The person who had made them was very talented, they were perfectly shaped.

It was familiar for some reason though. Allen thought back. Trying to remember where she had seen it before…

It hit her hard, it wasn't the stones she remembered, but there position in the box. The sapphires wee placed randomly along the top, while the crescent sat right bellow them. the copper stones were lining the bottom, fitting together like a puzzle.

_'It… looks like that time… when me and Yuu went to that hill…' _

There was an empty space, though, in the box. It was small, but noticeable. Something shining caught Allen's eye. She turned her head to see a book that looked stuffed with notes, bookmarks and even a necklace. It wasn't the necklace that caught her attention, though, it was what was on it. another copper gem. It looked big enough to fit the space, maybe…

She reached over and picked it up. It came out surprisingly easy. She wiped off the dust and placed it down it the box. Allen smiled and picked up the box. It looked quite nice, the picture. The gem she had put in seemed to glow a bit. It suddenly stuck out in the picture to her. IT didn't look as if it was made of copper… something else she didn't know…

Before she could think of anything else, though, a huge splintering sound came from behind her, and the smaller objects in the room were blown back from a sudden dusty wind. Allen closed the box and spun around. Her eyes widened, seeing the strange creature. It grinned down at her through the mess, holding out it's strange arm.

"hand that over, little girl." It hissed. Allen held the box closer to herself though. A strange ghost like thing hung over its shoulder, all curled up. It was scary, and disgusting. Allen wanted to puke. The creature frowned, "you, what is with that eye of yours?" it asked. Allen was surprised. She looked down at a broken piece of glass and gasped.

He eye, her cursed one, it was black, and it had two red rings going through it. It looked hideous. She knew it changed when it was like this, but it had only happened a few times. Not once had she ever seen it in affect. She wondered what Kanda would say if he saw it.

She had no time to think though, she had to get away. She started running, throwing open the back door of the half collapsed building and continued running through the back streets. The creature chased after her, sloppily turning corners and causing more buildings to fall. Allen's body cried for her to stop running, it hurt, but all Allen could think about was getting away from the thing, scared of what it would do.

She turned another corner, but it was a dead end. She started backwards, planning on going down the other way. But the creature had already blocked her exit. She was trapped.

The thing grinned down at her once more, "nowhere to go, now hand it over." It repeated. Allen continued to rebel though, shaking her head painfully. Her legs felt ready to give way underneath her.

The creature launched itself at her but was stopped as something jumped right in front of it. Allen's eyes widened as she recognized Kanda's long hair. He growled at the creature, "and what do you think you were going to do?" The thing frowned, "get out of the way, brat." It spat.

Kanda snorted and pulled out Mugen, raising it towards the monster. "you can just die." He said before launching himself at the creature, it dodged to the side and went after Allen again. Kanda jumped back and brought Mugen down on its wrist. Allen stumbled back a few steps, and then hit something on the ground. The stone started to crumble and it gave way beneath her.

Kanda spun around in time to catch sight of it and dove forward. "Allen" He reached out to grab her hand but froze when he saw the strange colors her eye had taken on. He missed her hand as a consequence and she fell down into the hole, disappearing in the black.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_I feel sort of horrible about this._

_Also, SORRY FOR BEING TWO DAYS LATE! I meant to post it on Friday, but It ended up being longer than expected, and then my mom and sis put on Sydney white and I hadn't seen it yet so I stopped to watch that and it was like, almost 1 in the morning when are movie fest ended so yeah. And then yesterday, I didn't wake up until noon, and then I had to go to my dads, and then I fell asleep reading, so I didn't wake up until five and then I had to get ready because we were going to go see that walking with dinosaurs thing so I had no time to write afterwards either… Call this an excuse if you like, but I just thought you might want to know why…_

_And anyways, This is already over a thousand words longer than normal, so that is why IT is going to be in two parts. I realized this after I went over how long my idea was for this chapter…_

_Next Chapter: Innocent or Innocence? And can curses be forgotten so easily? __**Ill-fated, part two**_


	6. Ill Fated, Part Two

---Ill-Fated, Part Two---

Allen let out a pained groan s she woke up. Unlike how she usually wakes up, the ground beneath her was not her nice soft bed, and everything was pitch black. Unless it was still nighttime, that wasn't right.

She finally sat up, but flinched and let out a gasp as she put pressure on her right arm. She grabbed the throbbing arm with her bandaged one and pulled up the sleeve. There was a rock that had lodged itself into her forearm. It was still bleeding too. She started to tug on it, but it hurt too much without something to numb it.

Allen slowly crawled over to where she thought she could see the wall through the dark. Her eyes had long adjusted but it was still almost impossible to see. She finally reached the stone wall and span around to sit on her butt. She let out a pained sigh as everything went quiet again, except for a soft dripping from somewhere.

She could suddenly hear voices from somewhere. From the sound of it, the person was an adult. _'an adult that can get me out o here!' _she thought as she tried pulling herself up. The voices were getting closer, and she could here there footsteps now. Allen could see a dim light coming from behind what looked like a wall.

"Hello?" she said. the talking paused, so did the footsteps. She was getting worried after a moment, and took a wobbly step forward, "Hel-" she was cut off as a hand covered her mouth and pulled her backwards back to the ground. She freaked out and started pulling at the hand with her good one, but it didn't move. "shhh!" a voice said. She looked up, wide eyed, to see the outline of a face.

The footsteps started again, and the person quickly shoved her behind a rock as the light came into the cave. "boy!" he hissed, "where are they?" the lantern shown on the 'boy' to show a dirty face, about 8 maybe even younger. He gave the two men a confused look, "where's who?"

"don't play games! We heard someone yelling." he hissed. "o-oh, that was, was just me!" the boy said. The man scrunched up his nose as he walked into the room, throwing the lantern around, shining it of random places. "it sounded like a girl." He spat at him as he turned around.

"no one's here. How could they get in?" he pointed out, though Allen knew perfectly how. _'just go and fall through the side walk!'_ she thought.

The men glared down at the boy for a moment longer, before letting out an irritated noise and heading towards the exit. The boy waited until the light was completely gone, before turning around and helping the white haired girl out. "sorry about that…" he mumbled. Allen shook her head to say it was ok, but was interrupted as a sharp pain went through her arm. She suddenly remembered the rock.

The boy seemed to immediately realize what happened, and started to freak out, "I-I'm sorry! Here!" he said as he went over to a corner of a rock and pulled out a roll of bandages. He came back and sat down beside Allen. He used a piece of the bandage as a cloth and carefully pulled the rock out of her arm. He quickly wrapped the open wound up tightly. Throughout this whole thing, Allen only flinched once as the rock was pulled out. This was nothing almost compared to the crystals.

The boy gave a nervous smile, "hey there… my names Melanie. You can just call me Mel though." He said. Allen smiled, "it's Allen." She said. "why are you down here, anyways? And who were those people?"

Mel sighed and looked down, "that's… that was my father." He mumbled. Allen was a bit shocked, "what!?""he… doesn't like me much? He hates me, sais that mom died because of me… so he put me down here." the 8 year old said quietly. Allen understood how some fathers could hate their children, Kanda and his dad would always be heard yelling at each other on a bad day, but she never heard of anyone doing this!

Allen and him sat there for a while, just talking. Allen learned, how his father was a fisherman, and he would always leave for weeks on end, and that he would leave him and his mom at home alone. Mel told her how one time though, while his father was gone, his mom had suddenly died, and when he came back home and found out, he blamed it on Mel, and locked him up.

"so… you live down here?" the boy nodded and then laughed sadly. "he just leaves the path to get out wide open like that too, cause he knows I'll never try to get out." He explained. Allen snorted though, "if it's so easy to get out, then why don't you!?"

"because! I've been down here so long. It would hurt my body to be out in sunlight after so long. And besides, it's a maze in there! If I get lost somewhere and it's not on the trail that my dad takes, then I'll starve to death!" he told her.

It dawned on her though, "but, if they take on specific path, then they must have some sort of map or marker, right!?" she asked. Mel shrugged, "it's been years… he has it memorized." "but he had to have had markers for the first times that still might be there!" she told him.

Mel thought for a moment about that. "well… now that you mention it… I remember him using chalk… but no way it's still there!" he told her. The girl sighed, it was almost no hope. She leaned backwards against the wall next to the younger boy. Silence passed over, and Allen was starting to doze off a bit from the patterned dripping of the water.

"I wonder if it's changed…" Allen heard the boy mumbled. she turned to look at him curiously, "what?" she asked. Mel jumped a bit, not realizing that he had said it out loud. He sighed, "the sunset… I wonder if it's changed since I last saw it…" he explained. "our house, it used to be on this big hill, and me and mom would always watch the sunset from the window… I can barely remember what it looks like now though… I wonder if I could even tell if it's changed…"

Allen stared at him as he spoke, not saying a word. She smiled, "I wonder that too…" she said. The boy looked up at her shocked, "you… but you live up in the town, right? You should be able to see all the time!" he said amazed. She shook her head, "no, I'm always up in my room. They don't like letting me out much, they think I might get sick again." She explained.

The boy looked confused, "why would you get sick?" he asked. She smiled sadly, "because I'm Ill… It might start up while I'm outside and I would be without supplies or anything. So they keep me in as much as possible." She said.

It went silent again for a while, and Allen was listening once again to the dripping sound of the water hitting the stone. An idea hit her and she almost jumped right up. She turned to the boy, "do you have a cup!?" she asked. The boy looked confused, but nodded and went towards the same rock he got his bandages from. "why, are you thirsty?" he asked as he handed her the cup.

Allen shook her head as she spun around and started towards the sound of the dripping. She found it to have made a small pool over the years in the ground, and quickly placed the cup in the water, scooping up the clear liquid.

"what are you doing? The boy asked as he watched the girl then rush towards the trail. She grinned, "It's a trick I learned, If he used chalk, then it should show up if I pour water on the rocks!" she said. the boy looked stunned, "b-but, it's been years! There wouldn't be any left!" he told her as he walked over to the girl.

"not necessarily…" she said as she started down the tunnel, "if he never intentionally wiped it off…" she paused as they came to their first break in the tunnel. She took the glass and splashed it on the two walls. As she said would happen, a very light, but still there line showed up where chalk was once visible. She smiled, "it's this tunnel!" she said as she pointed down the one she stood in front of.

The boy nodded and took the cup from her before going back. She gasped and tried to grab the cup back, "hey! what are you doing!?" she called. The boy turned around and grinned, "you're going to need more water, right?" he asked. It clicked to her and she nodded, "then I'll go fill it up! And grab another cup!" he said as he turned back around towards the room.

Allen let out a sigh, they were finally getting out of here!

----------------------------------------------------------------

Kanda fisted his hand as he swung his sword, letting the droplets of blood fling off of the blade. He had quickly destroyed the creature after Allen had fallen down the hole, and what remained of it was scattered around the Alley.

The scene replayed itself in Kanda's mind, including the girls black eye. He shook his head. NO! he couldn't just judge someone on something like that! It wasn't right… was it? Kanda tried to push the thought aside, eye or not, he still needed to get her back, who knows what might happen to her if she bleeds again and she doesn't have anything to stop it!

As Kanda was about to start walking again, something fell on his head. It was a ball. He looked up to the mouth of the Alley to snap at whoever threw it, but they had already run away. When he looked though, the sky caught his eye. it was a golden color, just a tint of orange in it. the sun was hidden behind the buildings but he knew it was still there. It was only an hour or so before sunset.

He gritted his teeth and dashed off to find Allen, trying to get rid of the image of the black eye..

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

_OK!__ I KNOW! It was only supposed to be two parts, but I ran out of inspiration and I didn't want to keep you people waiting any longer… so it will be three parts!_

_Next Chapter: Kanda is looking for Allen, and this Mel kid is with her? who is she? __**'Ill-Fated, Part 3'**_


	7. Ill Fated, Part Three

--Ill-Fated, Part Three--

Allen splashed another handful of water onto the wall and went to reach into her cup but it was empty. She sighed and turned to Mel, "I have to go get more water, be right back!" she said. Mel nodded and continued on.

Allen sprinted back to the cavern as fast as she could, she was well beyond tired, but she was too excited to think. They had been doing this for almost a half hour now, and they had found a chair sitting in the tunnel only a few minutes ago, which indicated the were half way or even closer than that to the exit.

Allen ran towards the pool of water and fell down to her knees panting. She looked up at the water and put her cup down into it when something flashed in the corner of her eyes. The cup dropped into the water from her shock and she pouted at it.

She turned her head to search for the guilty light. it was a shiny brownish stone. She walked over and picked it up to find it was the same copper she had token from the necklace. She looked around and found the box as well, tipped over and with all the stones fallen out. She frowned at this and went to pick them up.

She sat down and flipped it right side up to place the copper stone where she had the first time, and began to put the other pieces in when Mel called her from the tunnel.

"Oi, Allen! I can see the exit!!" he shouted. A huge smile spread over Allen's face and she quickly shoved the rest of the stones into the box and closed it. She put it under her arm before she started towards where she heard Mel call from. The chalk lines were beginning to fade near the start of where they began to splash water, but she could still remember which way despite her bad sense of direction.

She was finally able to see the boy from a few feet ahead, and forced her feet to speed up. He was standing near the exit to the tunnel and didn't turn around when she came up beside him completely out of breath. She leaned on the wall and looked over to Mel, but instead of looking happy like he should, he had a horrified face.

Allen turned her head back to see what the boy was looking at. There were a pile of clothes on the ground covered in dust, and Allen got a flash back of a long time ago when she had witnessed someone turn to dust. It was the monster's bullets that had done it. Allen knew it must have been one of the bodies of the men who had come into the tunnel earlier.

The scarier thing though, was the familiar creature from the inn. And in its grip was the second man looking blue as the large weird hand was wrapped around his throat. The creature grinned and squeezed tighter and tighter, until the man's body exploded and turned into dust like the other one.

Allen an Mel stared in shock as the clothes fell to ground and the monster began to laugh. Mel started to shake and stutter before he let out a scream. The beast looked up as he heard it and grinned at the two children. The it spotted the box in Allen's hands. "You." He said. "Give that to me!"

Allen's eyes widened as the monster took a step forward. She grabbed Mel's arm and sprinted down the street. Her body hurt her, she had been running a lot and it had caught up with her a long time ago, caught up and speeded far ahead of her, but if she stopped, then her and Mel both would be dead.

Mel had shocked tears falling down his cheeks but he kept up with her. He took a glance back, and the monster was still right on their tail, lagging only because of his sloppy maneuvering. He turned around though and let out a shout along with Allen as they were yanked off to the side.

Allen and Mel both looked up, and Allen let out a gasp as she saw Kanda. He was giving her a strange look, she knew he could see the strange color of her eye now that the monster was back. He shook his head and the look was replaced by what could be called worry, considering it was Kanda, in his eyes. "a-are you ok?" he asked. Allen nodded and he let out a small sigh.

"you two stay here and be quiet." He said before he left the Alley and ran towards the Akuma. Allen was slightly calmed by the fact that Kanda was here, but Mel was hysteric. He was breathing deeply and his eyes were wide as they watched Kanda fight the creature.

His mouth was opening and closing as the battle got closer and closer to the alley and he finally stuttered out a sentence. "I-I gotta out of h-here!" he said and tripped slightly as he got up and started towards the mouth of the alley. Allen quickly grabbed his arm, "no! it's dangerous with that thing out there! Let Kanda take care of it!" she told him as he tried pulling away. "n-no! h-he can't defeat that thing! It killed those two men, there's no way he can!" he said, and Allen could tell his words came more from his fear than the rational side of his mind.

"Mel, just stay here!" she said sternly. He spun his head around "IT's getting closer its-" but he froze. He was staring at Allen in horror now. "W-w-what- what are-" he was staring right into her left eye, and she knew he had seen it like Kanda had.

She ignored it, "stay here." She said again, trying to ignore the look he was giving. He started thrashing even more to get away. "Mel-""L-let go! What are you!? Let go of me! HELP!" he screamed and continued to tug at his arm. "Help!"

Allen's eyes widened and quickly filled with tears. Was that what Kanda thought too? Her grip instantly tightened, trying to prove she was just trying to help and wasn't what Mel thought, but He had taken it wrongly and started to tug even harder, desperate now.

Allen grit her teeth, trying to concentrate on holding the boy back from getting killed. A sudden pain shot through her head as her mind and body finally broke from exhaustion. Her grip slipped and the boy fell forward out of the alley in the middle of the fight.

Allen lay on the ground a few feet back, her body wouldn't listen to her, and her muscles felt numb. Her forehead was pulsing, and she knew her illness was starting to take affect again as hot liquid ran down her face along her nose.

She tried to push herself forward to try and stop Mel, but it was too late. The boy had stood up and quickly spun around towards the monster who was grinning down at him. "little boy..." it said before throwing its hand towards the boy who screamed.

Allen couldn't see anything, but she heard the sound of splashing against the paved stone and then the sound of metal cutting through something before Kanda's voice started Calling for her. then everything went blank...

--

When Allen woke up again, she felt like she was floating for a moment. When she opened her eyes she found herself being carried up a hill on Kanda's back. Kanda's head spun as he heard her waking up and he looked at her, "you ok?" he asked.

She nodded and they were quiet for a while. Something slightly sharp poked at Allen's leg and she looked down to see the box she had been keeping safe. She took it from where it was in the bag otherwise full of food, which made Kanda stop.

She looked at the closed lid for a moment before opening it up, and rummaging through the stones until she found the stone she had put in. She held it up in the air to get a better look at the stone. Kanda had let her down to lean against him instead of carrying her now that she was awake.

She spun the stone around between her fingers when it caught the light and started to glow slightly. Allen and Kanda both turned to see that the sun was setting over Fukuoka once again like it always had. Allen let out a sad sigh and huddled closer to Kanda. Kanda looked at her confused and she mumbled something more to herself than the Japanese. "Mel wanted to see the sunset..." she said.

Kanda was quiet for a moment before he sighed and turned her around, "come on..." he told her and they continued up the hill towards the Kanda residence.

Kanda's mother had questioned them on their torn and dirty clothing, not to mention both of them were covered head to toe in scrapes and wounds that not even Kanda's speedy healing abilities had fully healed yet.

After they were forced to change and bandaged up, Kanda brought the girl back to her room to sleep. Kanda put the box on her nightstand and turned around to leave only to accidentally hit the corner hanging off the edge and it fell to the ground, spilling the contents. The copper square skidded a good length across the floor before it came to a stop and burst, revealing a familiar green glowing shard.

Kanda and Allen stared at for a moment, and then Kanda walked over and picked it up and stared at it.

Allen sat patiently in bed, waiting for the samurai to try and put it into her arm, but he just stood there, facing away from her so she could only see his back and hair that had been let down for the night.

After another few moments, she sighed and spoke up, "well?" she asked. Kanda didn't turn to her though, he just shook his head. Allen pouted, "why not?" she asked. There was a long moment of silence.

"It isn't... I don't think this is the right one..." he said. of course he wished it was, but he didn't want to hurt he again if it wasn't. If he was wrong...

Allen just gave a smile, "you don't have to if you don't want to." She said. this time he turned and stared at her with shock on his face. "but..." she continued, "If it is, and then you put it aside and try the next one you find instead. You could have the right one in your hands, but you won't know because you won't have tried it." There was a pause, and she smiled at him again, "It doesn't hurt as much as it looks, I can take it if it's not the right one." She said with an assuring tone.

He looked down at the shard, and then back up at girl and nodded, walking over near her...

--

Kanda's mother was sweeping the hall around the training area when she heard a familiar scream coming from Allen's room. She looked over at the door with sad eyes and let out a sigh as she turned away.

'_dear god, please have mercy on the poor thing...' _she silently prayed as she watched the door slide open and Kanda rushing over to the next room to get more bandages.

--

Daisya stared out the window as he remembered the events he had seen. He could have taken that akuma they fought just as easy as that Kanda kid could have, and that boy wouldn't have had to die, but his master had held him back for some reason he didn't understand.

Daisya looked back to his master who was painting a picture of Fukuoka, a folded pile of messy and torn children's clothes on the ground next to him, covered in dust.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

_DON'T KILL ME! Ah., it's been two months since I've updated this fict! But I seriously had a dead spot and lost the will to write. Then I did have a part of the chapter done and my stupid computer had to go restart, but I guess I can't blame my laziness on a machine. I am so sorry for the wait, here is the last part of Ill-fated(finally!) and I'll get to work on the next chapter as soon as possible!_

_Next chapter: Questionable eye colors and all but desperate to convince a boy of a non-existent danger, or is it? __**'Ill-conceived'**_


	8. Ill Conceived

_--Ill-Conceived--_

_--The girl with long black hair turned to him. He refused to he go of the hold he had on the Yukata, stubborn tears threatening to break in the corners of his eyes as he glared up at the girl. He wouldn't let her go, no matter what he had to do.--_

_--She sighed and put her bag down, turning around and wrapping her arms around the 8 year old. His hands went around her shoulders to hug her, unconsciously grabbing handfuls of the silky black hair, "Ne, Yuu, are you worried? Don't please, I'll come back soon, I promise." She said as the boy scrunched his eyes closed trying to keep the tears back that were now falling freely down his face.--_

_--"I promise"--_

_Kanda took a gasp of air as he shot up off his bed. His heart was beating fast and his neck felt stiff from rolling in his sleep._

_He finally calmed down enough and looked up where moonlight filtered through the paper door. He let out a small sigh and looked down at his hands, which were clutching at his blanket painfully. "but when?..." he whispered to nobody._

--

Kanda watched in a trancelike state as the white haired girl pulled the brush through her hair that had grown now to be half the length of Kanda's own. It reach a full four inches past her shoulders, but despite being long like Kanda's own hair, it was quite different, the exact opposite to be exact. Right down to the color, while her hair was white, thick and fluffy, and was soft, Kanda's was midnight black, prick straight and more silky than anything.

Allen gathered her hair up with the brush, oblivious to stare she was getting, and pulled her hair into a clump, tying it lightly with a white band, and reached over to the table only to let out a small 'oh' as her hand hit the surface.

Kanda snapped out of his little world at the sound the girl made and looked at her curiously, "what?" she scrunched up her brows and gave a small pout, "I forgot my barrette back in the bathroom it seems." She said as she began to pull the covers back to go retrieve it. Kanda's hand reached out immediately and put them back though and shook his head, "no! I'll go get it!" he said.

She gave out a slightly frustrated sigh, she had been barely aloud out of bed by both Kanda and his mother ever since last week's mishaps, and it was starting to get annoying. But she really shouldn't be wasting what precious little energy she had at the moment on such a small retrieval task and nodded her head.

Kanda jumped up off the chair he sat on and rushed to the door, closing it softly and spun around towards the hall again. Allen just let out another sigh and sat back to wait.

The bathroom was directly across the garden from Allen's room, and he went straight through the koi pond garden instead of going around. Making sure no one was inside first, he pulled open the door and 

went over to the counter, where a pale blue barrette that matched the girl's kimono sat innocently forgotten on the first trip.

He snatched it up as he came to a stop and just as quickly spun around and bolted out of the bathroom trying to get back as quick as possible, convinced in the back of his mind the girl would use the time as a chance to get out of bed and end up hurting herself.

Unlike Allen's door, he just shoved the door shut, not turning around or caring if it was shut properly. Before he could get down onto the grass though a voice called out his name.

"you seem in a rush, Yuu."

Kanda froze, and after a moment, spun around, to find himself facing a girl about 3 years older than him wearing an old, battered, brown yukata with a bag slung over her shoulder. Kanda stared at her, wide eyed for a moment, before a surprised but unnaturally cheerful, for Kanda at least, smile broke across his face, "Ami-neesan!" he said. The girl smiled, " good to see you, little brother." She said and patted the boy's head.

--

Kanda felt a little bad for leaving Allen behind in her room, but it had been 6 whole years since he had seen his sister, she would understand. That also reminded him that he wanted to bring his sister later to meet Allen, surely they'd enjoy each other's company, being able to talk to another girl that wasn't Kanda's mother.

They sat in the tea room now, him, his mother and Ami in a circle around the low table. Ami had left with her best friend when she was only 10 years old to go to Edo. Her friend was very ill, not like Allen though, and there was a known treatment. Unfortunately, it was not available in Fukuoka. They had to travel to the capital, but apparently she had died only a few miles away.

"It was impossible to get back, I had to stay in Edo for a long time. And could barely travel a mile a day with all the stops and side roads I had to take." She finished with a deep breath. Kanda nodded while their mother just gave a soft smile, "It's nice to have you back then." She said.

Kanda was looking at her curiously, "but, how come you had o stay in Edo for so long? It's been _SIX YEARS!_" he said. Ami flinched a bit at the question, and Kanda saw the nervous look in her eye... what had happened to her in Edo?

"I-I just got into some trouble is all, with a rich family." She said with a sweet smile but Kanda knew she was lying. He didn't push it though, because their mother didn't seem to notice the lie. "Oh dear, you could have told us if you didn't have enough money!" she scolded her daughter. Ami looked slightly surprised but smiled and nodded.

A shrill scream broke through the air and both Kanda and their mother froze while Ami was looking around fear and confusion on her face. Kanda stumbled up "Allen!" he called as he raced for the door. 

Ami watched as her mother got up just as fast but with much more coordination and calmness. And just like that, the girl was abandoned in the tea room with a look of utter shock and confusion.

Kanda slid the door to Allen's room open to find her holding her forehead with blood seeping down between her fingers and her face twisted in pain. He ran over and quickly pulled her hands away from the crosses bleeding once again from her forehead. His mother came in a moment later with bandages and other medical supplies.

Allen continue to scream and twist around in the bed as the two held her down while trying to treat her wound. It never hurt so much before, and Kanda noticed it must be worse, because she hadn't struggled like this so much in a long, long time, almost used to the pain by now.

Kanda could sense a fourth presence in the room, and he knew that Ami must have finally gotten over her shock and followed after them. unfortunately, but unknown to be so by the other three, she had come in just in time to see Their mother wipe the blood away from her forehead, giving a good view of the shapes of the cuts, before wrapping the bandages around which almost immediately soaked with blood.

After about five minutes, Allen finally calmed down and fell unconscious from exhaustion. Kanda and Their mother let out a sigh and Kanda collapsed to his knees, resting his head on the bed side with his arms stretched out in front of him.

"Wh-who is this?" Ami finally spoke up after a moment of silence. Kanda looked up curiously, the girl seemed quite nervous. He shrugged it off though, what they just saw was pretty scary, he'd just been so used to it, he forgot that other people haven't.

Their mother spoke for her son though, "This is miss Allen Walker." She sad, "She's been with us this past year, as you can see, she's quite ill..." she trailed off as her daughter's face darkened, "Ami?" The girl snapped out of it with a start but the strange look she had was quickly smothered by a smile, "I see..." she mumbled and then turned to her brother, "Ne, Yuu, she's ok now, could I talk to you?" she asked.

Kanda looked a bit surprised by this but nodded and followed his sister into the next room. Their mother watched them leave before turning back to Allen to tend and fix up the quick work with the bandages.

Ami shut the door to the tea room as Kanda stepped in. He turned around and was about to ask what she had wanted when he was cut off by her screaming: "ARE YOU INSANE!?"

Kanda looked at her with hock, where had that come from? "what are you talking about?" he asked. She seemed shocked, angry and... scared? "what're you so afraid of?" he asked.

She gave him a look like she was asking if he was stupid, "If it isn't obvious! why is _that_ here!?" she snapped and pointed towards the direction that Allen's room would be if the door wasn't in the way. Kanda's eyes widened before they turned to slits, "what's so wrong with Allen?" he hissed.

"Are you stupid!? You said she's been here for a whole year! And you saw it yourself, she has the crosses along her forehead to prove it!"

"Prove what!? That she's sick!?"

"That she's one of _them_!"

Kanda froze, one of _them_? What did that mean? "what are you talking about?"

But she didn't listen to him, she continued, "how could you let yourself be put right in front of danger for so long? For heaven's sake you must have realized _something _by now!" she snapped at him. Kanda was just staring at her, danger? From what? Tiedoll's words flashed through his mind again. Could it really be...

Kanda mentally hit himself, this was ALLEN WALKER, the person who could barely stand up on her own, cried over the smallest thing, and was just... well, Allen! Nothing about the girl was threatening or even remotely close to putting someone in danger except her own self!

Kanda glared at his sister, she took one look at her, like everyone else, and screamed bloody merry! She wasn't being any better than those town folk who she always complained about judging Kanda for being the nobles son.

She was looking harshly down at him, "choose." She said simply. Kanda looked up at her, shocked. "WHAT!?" and to think less than an hour ago he'd been so happy to see her back home...

"choose, right now, who do you care more about? That person in there or your own flesh and blood?"

...

_Ok, quick comment, I have to do a test... CLIFF HANGER! I'll explain next chapter a bit more but I'm in a rush!!_

_edit:_ _Ok, sorry, I didn't even get a chance to do a final spellcheck, but I wanted to get this up... this seems quite short despite being over 2000 words long... and I picked Ami because it was originally Ani but I thought that sounded too much like Annie, so I changed it. and by the way, Kanda's mother is going to be a major role in this story later on, but I don't feel like giving her a name..._

_Next Chapter: The irony of it all is that he still claims to hate everything while being forced to choose between the two things he loves most..._ **'Ill-talk'**


	9. Ill Talk

Kanda stared up at his sister. She looked angry, scared, and disapproving. She closed her eyes and let out a frustrated sigh, "choose. Our safety or hers?" She mumbled before she turned around and left. Kanda was staring shocked after his sister. He couldn't really do much else while his mind put itself back together.

--

Allen looked up as she heard the door open and Kanda walked in, looking gloomy. "What's wrong?" she asked. "...and who was that girl in here earlier?" she added. Kanda flinched a bit at the question, but otherwise said nothing and did nothing but sit down on his usual chair.

"...Yu?" she asked and pulled herself closer to the side of the bed. Her hand slipped on the sheets near the edge and she let out a squeak. Kanda quickly got up in time to stop the girl from falling off the bed, "Baka! Don't do stupid things like that!" he snapped but caught himself at the end and his face changed from angry to guilty in an instant.

Allen looked up at him, shocked. "I-I'm sorry..." she mumbled under her breath. Kanda shook his head and helped her back up, "It's not your fault..." he told her, looking away. He snorted, "I thought this would be great, her coming back, but it's a disaster!" he whispered mostly to himself. Allen looked confused, "who?" "Ami... My sister." Allen looked shocked at him.

"You... Have a sister?" she asked. Kanda nodded. Allen's expression numbed a bit and she turned away from the raven haired boy. Kanda had a sister... and he never told her about it? Allen didn't like the idea at all, but why should he tell her? It wasn't any of her business, to know his family and all...

She wished it was though...

--

A knock came to Ami's door, and she looked up to see her mother. Ami gave a smile but her mother kept her frown. "What is it, Okaa-san?" she asked. The older woman let out a sigh and looked straight at the girl, "I heard your fight with your brother..." she said. Ami turned away, "...so?"

"_SO_!? Ami, he's your little brother, please don't-"Ami span her head back around, glaring at her mother, "Yes! I am his sister! And then isn't it my job to see to his safety? With her around, it's a constant threat!" she snapped. Her mother tilted her head down, a sad expression on her face, fiddling with her hands in front of her, "Ami... That girl is special to your brother... and me, you can't expect him to choose between the two things he loves most in this world." She said. Ami's eyes widened, 'love'? _Her?_ IT was preposterous! It was traitorous! It was definitely _NOT ALOWED_!

Ami stood up, almost knocking down the cup on her side table. "Excuse me, mother..." she whispered before walking past her mother and shutting the door with her still inside. The Kanda wife turned around to face the shut door, tears down her eyes. "Ami... don't do anything rash... please, for your brother's sake..."

--

Ami was storming down the halls of the noble house. If it wasn't obvious enough to all the residents what she was angry about, she couldn't stop thinking about what her mother had told her. _'My brother does NOT love one of them! And she's acting like she actually cares about them!' _

Ami stopped in front of a door when she heard a laughing sound. She poked an eye through the door cracked open slightly and saw that it was Allen's room. Her brother was leaning over the bed, getting some rice that somehow got into the girl's hair out. He finally untangled it from the knot and plopped it in the garbage. Kanda was in the middle of calling her a stupid bean sprout when she leaned over and hugged him around the waist. Kanda's face turned red but he hugged the girl back.

Ami was shocked and angry and stomped away, plotting an end to this mess that had strangely not shown itself until she had come home. Why is that anyways? Those were the exact thoughts running through Kanda's head as he saw a light movement beyond the paper door.

'_What is she going to do?' _He thought as he turned back to Allen who had finally let go and started chatting away.

--

Allen was pouting when Kanda came into her room the next day. He raised an eyebrow, "what's up, moyashi?" he said. Allen lifted up her bowl, "eh? I told Okaa-san that one bowl was enough, but my stomach is still grumbling!" she said. Kanda rolled his eyes and took the bowl from her, "fine, I'll go get you some more, don't move." He said as he turned and started towards the kitchen, closing the girl's door.

Allen sat back, closing her eyes and waiting for her precious food to arrive. The door creaked as it open and Allen's head shot up to look at the person, expecting it to be Kanda and her food.

It was Kanda, just not the right one. Ami shut the door gently behind her, not letting her glare leave Allen for a moment. Allen felt nervous under the older girl's glare and twitched slightly. Ami walked over to the bed and stood in front of her, examining the girl. "And what the hell do you think you're doing here?" she hissed.

Allen seemed surprised by the question, and Ami expected some creepy smirk like the ones she had seen back in Edo. All she got was a genuine smile from the girl, though. "Waiting for Yuu to get back of course!" she said cheerfully.

Ami grit her teeth, "That's not what I meant. And don't call him Yuu! You have no right to use his first name!" she snapped at the girl. Allen just looked confused though, "eh, but that would get confusing when everyone is Kanda right? And Yuu says he'd rather me use Yuu. You're his sister Ami, right? I'm Allen, nice to meet you!" she said, holding out her hand and giving her another bright smile.

She slapped the friendly gesture away though, glaring at the white haired girl once again. "Don't mock me! I know exactly who you are! You're one of _them_!" she hissed. Allen's eyes widened. '_Them'_? Who was '_them_'? Did she know something about Allen's illness?

"Who is them?" she asked aloud. Ami looked ready to scream and slap the girl across the face, "Don't play dumb with me! I know you're a _Noah_!" she shouted. Allen let the information sink in. a Noah? Like the bible? What was Ami talking about?

"I bet it's you're power too," she continued, unknowing to Allen's inner confusion. "You twist people's minds; make them do whatever you want!" Allen began to shake her head, "No, I have no idea what you're talking about! Noah? Powers? This is gibberish! This is-"she was about to say unbelievable, or crazy, or anything of the sort. But a flash of _that _night and _that _person went through her head. This surely wasn't as crazy as _that, _and Allen found herself believing her words to a point. But her, _Noah_? Firstly he was a boy, and second he was a million years old. No way she, a girl of 12, could possibly be Noah!"

Before she even realized it, she had voiced half her thoughts. And quickly covered her mouth. Ami raised an eyebrow; it wasn't like Kanda's thin eyebrows which pointed only to curiosity or amusement. No, the person in front of her seemed suspicious of her, and she wanted to know why...

"Why are you so nervous about me? I haven't done a thing to deserve this! I just met you now! I know I'm not the most enjoyable thing to look at but I can't be that hideous!" She finally snapped. Ami snorted, "on the contrary, I'd give anything to switch your face with a horse right now! Anything but _your _face and your 'disease' as you call it she spat back.

Allen looked at her in shock for a moment, "...Is that what you're so worried about? I've been here a whole year and no one has caught It." she tried to explain. "Of course no one's caught it! Only you can have it! You and those other _murderers!_"

This froze Allen. Murderer? That's what everyone had been calling her... what had she done, if she had done anything. She couldn't ever remember doing anything close to a murder! Except...

But that was private, and in the middle of nowhere, no towns or anything. And she had been already rightfully punished. No one could have found it out, no one... yet it seems the entire world outside the Kanda house had...

"You're a disgusting murderer, and I want you out!"

The door suddenly slammed open, and Kanda came in, an angry glare set on his face. Allen had worried for a moment he was angry at her but she quickly found that the glare was set on the older beside her. "What the hell do you think you are doing!?" he hissed at her. "You can't just talk to her like that, she hasn't done anything!"

Ami looked shocked, before her eyes narrowed, "So I guess you pick?" she hissed, and turned to him, "You pick this killer over your own family!?" "Allen's not a killer! Why the heck would you think that!?"

"Because she's one of _them_!" she hissed. Kanda looked at her like she was crazy, "You keep saying that! Them, them, them! WHO THE HELL ARE THEM!" He yelled at her. Kanda finally snapped. He could care less at this point that it was his own sister, _no one _talked to Allen like that! She didn't do anything to deserve it.

Ami was silent, just standing there, glaring at the two. "You-""Why don't you just tell us what _really _happened in Edo, Ami?" a calm voice asked. The three children turned around to see the two Kanda children's mother. She looked calm but it was obvious in her eyes how upset the matter was making her.

Kanda dropped his head slightly, feeling a bit guilty, but Ami just glared at her mother. "I told you what happened..." she hissed.

Their mother sighed, "Did you?"

"..."

"You can only lie for so long, Ami."

Ami grit her teeth while Kanda was locking at her with a disbelieving look. Allen was utterly confused, staring at the three through her tear filled eyes, she couldn't remember when she began to cry, but she had. Kanda looked as though he couldn't believe it, his sister, lying to him? It didn't connect in his head, the Kanda family was a very honorable family, none would ever stoop so low as to lie, let alone their own family!

Kanda looked at Ami, expecting, hoping for truthful denial, but all he was met with was a bowed head. "N-Nee-san?" he asked. Suddenly, Ami's hand rose into the air, the other three watched as it came up to point towards Allen. The white haired girl let out a slight whimper in fear as Ami's cold gaze was once again put on her. "That girl's family, the ones who also have that mark, they're the reason I took so long. They're the ones who killed _her_. They tortured me, and they killed everyone in eddo. There was no cure, it was a trap they had set, the disease _she _had came from those green shards, they made her sick and they killed her and destroyed it right in front of me." She declared.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_Tada! Don't kill me! See? I updated! And you won't get another if you kill me! You will live on forever wondering what will happen next! It's the curse of the author! Muahahaha! … Anyways, oh my, you all guessed that Ami was an exorcist? Hohoho, nothing so predictable! To be truthful, exorcists and innocence had absolutely nothing to do with what happened to Ami in eddo, and yes, I'm going to spell it that way from now on, my computer is pleased with me when I do and I am please when it is pleased and doesn't do weird things to get back at me! _

_But so many of you kept guessing ami was an exorcist… I thought it over so much and thought the Noah's really did have no reason to keep Ami alive to torture so, so I came up with this! And how smart is Kanda's mother? Yes I think we all realize that Kanda loves Allen at this point but is being a little wuss _

_about it like we all love him to be about it! Don't worry, all shall be revealed next chapter, well maybe not the love thing but the other stuff will, and next chapter will come very soon! Thank you for reading my story still! I have been so slow in updates; I am surprised I still may have any readers at all!_

_Next Chapter: Noah? Innocence… New things, New people and New mistakes that could be bigger than they should be… __**'Ill-Care'**_


	10. Ill Care

---Ill-care---

Allen, Kanda and His Mother all stared at Ami.

Had the girl gone crazy!?

Their mother stepped forward, "A-Ami… that's a little too far…" She tried to tell her daughter but the girl quickly snapped back at her mother "IT'S ALL TRUE!" She hissed and turned once again to look at Allen, "Every last one of them! They all had those weird crosses along their forehead! They killed a woman right in front of us!" She declared loudly.

Kanda went through it in his mind… so there were more people with Allen's Illness? And according to Ami, they were killers…

'_wait..! shards!?'_

Kanda's eyes widened. Shards, green shards… Is that what made Ami's friend sick? Kanda glanced over to the box where the 'innocence', as the man called them, were placed…

They did hurt… they hurt Allen every time they brought one near her… Could they be what was making her sick!? She had had one, the one that bonded with Kanda's Mugen. How long had she had that for? Allen had kept saying that they were the cure to her illness, but what if she was wrong? How did she know they were the 'cure'? They had gone through 6 of them, and who knows how many more Allen had tried before she came here?

What if they were what was making her sick?

Allen glanced over to Kanda, as if she knew what he was thinking. She watched as the boys eyes widened with epiphanies, some true and false, and she only hoped he'd realize which ones were so…

Allen couldn't finish her thoughts as Ami continued one, "they thought I was a 'finder' or something, They kept me trapped up in Edo and beat me. They kept asking about information! They would have killed me if I hadn't escaped!" she told them. "She has the same crosses! She's the exact same!"

Kanda growled, he'd had enough, "SHUT UP!" he hissed. The three other's looked at him surprised. They boy had never raised his voice at his sister, ever. Ami stood shocked, staring at her little brother, she could hardly believe it. Kanda took his chance and began speaking, "Just 'cause someone with the same illness as Allen hurt you doesn't mean Allen will!" he snapped at her, "You don't go and get hit by a person with a cold and then think everyone with a cold is a bastard! So stop. Saying. That!"

Ami's nose scrunched up in disgust, "this is no cold, this is the mark of the devil!" she growled.

SLAP!

Allen and Mother both stared in shock. Ami was also frozen, her head to one side and her eyes wide as a red mark began to set of her face. Kanda stood in front of her, the most horrible glare any of them had ever seen on his face, and it was directed at Ami. There were angry tears in the corners of his eyes, his face was scrunched up and his teeth were bared like an angry cat about to kill something. He was breathing rather deeply, unable to control his breathing, and Allen thought she had even heard him growl at one point. _'Yuu…'_

"DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT ABOUT ALLEN! SHE HASN'T DONE ANYTHING!" He shouted right in his sister's face.

Not a moment after a large explosion was heard and a wind swept through the house, ripping the soft paper doors to splintered wrecks and leaving Ami and Kanda barely able to stay standing. Allen let out a gasp and covered her face to keep the wind away while Mrs. Kanda fell backwards onto the floor.

Kanda and Ami ran to where the door once was and looked out to see the entire other half of the large mansion-like home in smoldering pieces, some places in tiny flames while others smoked, still in the process of combining oxygen after the blast and threatening to catch fire.

What caught their attention the most was what looked like burnt flesh under a pile of debree. It was a long, chubby, barely recognizable arm, but both could tell whom it belonged to. Their father must have just come home at the time of the blast and gotten caught in it. Ami let out a shocked gasp and covered her mouth so that she would not puke. Kanda grit his teeth and spun around to go back in the room.

Ami followed her brother with her eyes, turning around only to watch him head over to the side of the bed to a very confused looking Allen. Their mother was already half standing up, leaning on the night stand and her other hand holding her knee which she must have hit while falling. Kanda had pushed the covers back and began to help the semi-crippled Allen out of her bed and to lean against him while she once again got used to using her legs.

Kanda turned to Ami, and with a very reluctant look in his eyes he spoke, "we have to get out of here before that spreads." He explained and Ami nodded. She turned to her mother who nodded and began to push herself straight up. Ami headed out slowly followed by Kanda holding up Allen while their mother struggled behind them. Before they even left the room though, they heard a loud cracking of splintering wood.

"Mrs. Kanda!" Ami and Kanda heard Allen shout and Kanda's hands were suddenly free of one wobbly girl. Both turned around in horror just in time to watch as Allen dived to their mother's side as the ceiling above them collapsed.

Ami let out a loud shout and Kanda raced over to the pile, "Allen! Mom!" The boy fell to his knees and started throwing debris. It was only a few moments later that Ami was beside him, trying to dig the two bodies out of the ruble.

The two suddenly herd coughing sounds and began to dig faster, both their hands gaining cuts and splinters from the sharply broken wood and other materials. Finally, after moving a large plank, a tuft of white hair came into view just as Kanda looked ready to dive in himself.

The two started to move specific logs, knowing where they were now, and Allen began to help, now that the immense weight was off and she could move slightly from underneath it.

Kanda grit his teeth, and damned his size, and began trying to pick up a piece that was nearly as big as him that sat itself in right on top of the two underneath. Ami quickly noticed, and being much older and taller and over all stronger because of her adventures, was able to lift the other side up and the two together moved the large piece.

That was when a paper string made itself visible. It was white and read like the ones on the shrine outback, bolted into the stone. How had it gotten all the way onto their roof!? Ami didn't give the rock a second glace, and started to help her mother up, who's leg was twisted at a dreadfully awkward angle, most likely broken. Kanda went around the other side where Allen was still stuck under a few heavy pieces of ruble and pushed them out of the way. He dragged her up onto her feet, and besides and a lot of scratches and bruises, and a large gash on her back, she had no broken bones. The gash was bleeding profusely but was stopping now that Kanda began to put pressure on it while he helped her stand.

Kanda turned towards his sister who was already by the door, trying to get their mother out before the fire got to the room. Kanda quickly followed her, catching up easily since Allen was lighter than him while their mother was much heavier compared to Ami.

They were at the front room in less than a moment, and Kanda glanced over his shoulder just in time to see the now spreading fire engulf the room they had been in. He spun around and quickly headed out the gates, trying to get as much distance from the burning home has possible.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

FINALLY! -flops backwards on bed- This was supposed to be longer… but it isn't… cuz I'm scared to make it any longer… I think I might have a virus… a Zoo Tycoon hating virus, it shuts my computer down suddenly whenever I play for more than 20 minutes and so every time I open zoo tycoon those stupid 'do you want to do the marine mania/extinct animals/African adventure/whatever other extra packs I loaded on' message pops up… then I tried uninstalling then reinstalling so I could just play the zoo keeper collection since I forgot my extinct one at my dad's and it wanted me to use that, now it won't even let me play… so I'm just gonna leave it so I don't mess anything else up… but anyways, it does occasionally turn off while I'm not playing zoo tycoon and on bother of these incidents I had happened to be at around 3000 words for this chapter when it went caploui and didn't do that stupid auto save thing… that thing never works when you WANT it to… So I got quite depressed and angry over this for a while after each time and didn't work on this for several weeks after the stupid incidents…

Anyways, enough excuses, HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE!! Apparently its Yullen week? I'm too caught up in Christmas this time of year, I just might not update till after New Year's… Really, I should have been the star of four Christmases!

I have to go to my grandma's for Christmas dinner like I do every year, but this year I got my dad's 6 foot stalking (YES! I'VE ALWAYS WANTED IT!) but at this point, I'm not sure who it's for, my mom says we're filling it for my dad, then my grandma says she's already got all the stalking presents for me, and both me and my dad are completely confused at this point, and then my brother's mom usually gets me a gift, or I at least have to go over there and celebrate with them for a half hour before I go to my mom's, and right now, I'm not too sure which house I'm gonna be at on Christmas eve and morning.

I said my dad's because my mom said she was gonna make me set up the Christmas tree(I like looking at decorations, not hanging them up!) but both trees are up (albeit mom's is more put together since, unlike dad's cat, nightmare and cheesy have yet to figure out what a wonderful hiding/sleeping place it can be, but they have been opening some of our presents that we put in bags, they love to play with the stuffing paper…

Anyways, I'm gonna shut up here! And may I just say: My god if you actually read all that, you're brave! It's nearly half the length of the chapter! Oh well, adds to the overall word count! Have happy holidays!


End file.
